Jungle Adventure
by Huntingal5568
Summary: When Noatak has to go on a trip with an old friend Tenzin, he runs into something he didn't expect. Tarzan type thing.
1. Meeting Strangers

**This is my first Amorra story but second story in all. I hope you all enjoy! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Noatak POV

_Why do I even have to BE here!? _He thought angrily. He could have been in London, but NOOOOO! His selfish brother **TARRLOK **got to go instead. So here he was with an old friend Tenzin. Of course he would want to be here, but it's the **FOREST. THE JUNGLE! **Tenzin was a bit obsessed in thinking there are people living here. Savages. Listening to his old friend ramble on got boring so he decided he would come up with an excuse to get away from it.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. Don't worry I'll head back to camp so don't wait up for me." Tenzin merely nodded.

Turning around, Noatak hastily hurried back in the direction he thought they had come from. But instead he came to a clearing which was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

In front of him was a stream that was very wide and clean. There were banana trees in every corner of the place. And in the stream. Oh, God. She was the most endearing creature he had ever seen. Her hair glinting in the sun. A much tanned body. A strong physic. A muscled body made for living off the land. She was swimming in the stream with a huge white German Shepard. Laughing as the dog pounced for a fish nearby it.

Wanting to say something but not knowing what he just stood there. When she swam and smiled in the water, it made her look like a mermaid.

My POV

Sensing something watching her she looked around and seeming immediately saw a strange man watching her. Wanting to find out about him but wanting to be wary. She took the dog and ran into the opposite side of the jungle. Grabbing her spear she ran around the circle of the clearing. Climbing a tree then going directly over the man she observed him. He seemed to be in a trance. Seeing him as an enemy she sprung.

Noatak POV

One second she was there the next she was on top of me with a spear in my face. Her cute face in a pout.

"W-who are you?" I asked. But she's a savage. She probably can't talk.

"My name is Korra. And you are?" Wow, she could speak very well.

"M-my name is Noatak."

"Sorry to have attacked you, but you're a strange man in my home."

"No problem at all."

As she got off of me she seemed a little embarrassed about the whole endeavor.

I stood up, blushing slightly.

"So you live here?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Um I have a friend that would want to meet you are you ok with that?"

"Sure?"

As we walked in different directions she could tell I was lost. "If you need help getting back to your friend I have someone who can help out."

"That would help very much."

With that she whistled very, VERY loudly. Minutes later the same German Shepard came bounding toward us.

"Meet Naga. Do you have anything of your friends?"

"Uhh… I have a book he uses?"

"That'll work." She took the book and held it up to the dog's nose. Immediately the dog began sniffing around and started heading in a direction. Fifteen minutes later we heard Tenzin muttering.

"TENZIN! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

Turning around, Tenzin saw the girl and dog next to me and instantly started to ask the girl questions.

"Um Tenzin can we head back to camp first?"

"Oh sure."


	2. Attack Show

**I'm in language Arts and I'm bored as hell. We're working on computers so yeah. There's a kid next to me who is asking about this. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Korra POV

When we got back to their camp, I could see the MANY things wrong. They obviously didn't know how to make a decent fire, their little hut was a joke and they had berries that will make you throw up for days at a time.

"Ok, first off you men don't know ANYTHING about camping… Do you?"

"No not really." Replied the man with the beard.

"I will help you then." I began to fix their camp while they just started in awe at how skilled I was with this. Men…

After about twenty minutes the camp was better than ever.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you! THANK YOU!" cried Tenzin. "I don't know what we would have done without you're…" But he was cut short when I silenced him.

"Shh…" Looking around the clearing I heard noises that weren't good at all. Then I spotted it. The leopard that killed my family. "Get behind me NOW!" I whisper shouted.

They scrambled to get behind me. "What is it?" asked Noatak.

"A leopard named Sabor."

"Shit!" cursed Noatak.

"Just stay behind me and you'll be alright."

Then it pounced.

Noatak POV

Seeing the ferocious beast attack her, was like watching someone you love getting shot. B-but **of course **I don't **LOVE **her. She was protecting us and she barley even knew us! I mean who can't love THAT!

She had the animal pinned but she couldn't kill it without her spear. Suddenly the leopard got out of her grip and backed up.

"NAGA GUARD!" she shouted. Instantly the dog stood in front of us, protecting us and obeying her owner. We watched in horror as the leopard started to win, making claw marks on her skin.

"Throw me my spear!" she commanded. Doing as told I grabbed her spear and tossed it to her. Catching it, she looked even more ferocious than the leopard. The leopard, seeing the spear, then turned quickly and ran off.

"Oh my heavens!" shouted Tenzin. "How did you do that?!"

"This isn't the first time I've met that cat and it won't be the last."

"Well I don't know how to thank you now! Would you like to stay for dinner? It's the least we can do!"

"Well I guess I could. Just in case that stupid ass cat comes back. And to get to know you guys better."

"That would be splendid!" cried Tenzin.


	3. Questions, Answers, and Hometown Friends

**Just got home from school… THANK GOD!****Yeah… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Noatak POV

"So you've lived here your WHOLE life?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had family but they all died because of that damned Sabor."

"If I may ask, how well is your education?" asked Tenzin.

"Very well. Everything of my family's is at my camp. I read and write so I don't lose my grip on humanity."

"Spectacular!" exclaimed Tenzin.

"But why don't you wear normal clothes? I mean, why don't you wear something of your family's?"

"Well first, this isn't exactly a normal home. And besides, it helps to hunt prey. Second, everything is either too small or is too flashy to hunt in. Other than these hair clips and armband. They're the only things that connect me to my family."

"Why are they blue? Is it like a favorite color thing or what?" I asked.

"Yes, it is my family's favorite color and my ancestors lived in a Northern Water Tribe. I guess it was in like Alaska or something."

"Fascinating," commented Tenzin.

"So now I want to know about YOU," she said.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Hmm… What do you do for a living?"

"Tenzin is a professor at a University. I am an entrepreneur."

"What city are you from?"

"Republic City." At this her eyes widened.

"Y-you're kidding." She stuttered.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"**THAT'S WHERE I'M FROM!**" She exclaimed.

"Really?!"

"Yes! That's AMAZING!"

"Wow, small world huh?"

"Most definitely."

"So I need to go home soon. But from the looks of you guys you don't know how to hunt do you?"

"Nope."

"Ok well. I guess I could get some of my extra food and bring it here. One of you will have to come with me and the other I'll have Naga stay and take watch here."

"But what about Sabor?" I asked.

"She can hold her own against Sabor. It's happened before. And you guys have guns right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Noatak you'll come with me Tenzin, stay here. Naga guard." She ordered.

"Here you go Tenzin," I said as I tossed him the gun.

"O-ok," he stammered as he held the gun and sat next to Naga.

"Let's get moving," said Korra as she grabbed her spear.


	4. Feelings Revealed

**Want to do better than I did in my other story when I don't update often. So I'm doing this in the same day same hour. Yeah… So does anyone know me yet? ON WITH THE STORY!**

Noatak POV

As we trekked through the terrain I realized it started to get steadily steeper as we continued.

"Why is it getting so steep?" I asked.

"Because it'll be harder for any stray animal that wants to get killed by walking into my camp," she replied.

"Oh."

"You know what? Let's take a little detour," she said as she turned right. Then she started to run.

Seeing a clearing ahead I thought it was like another stream, but instead it was a cliff. And to my horror she jumped.

Korra POV

Feeling the wind hit my face and blow my hair around was amazing. It was a pretty deep stream. Probably around 100 feet. Diving in, I might have gone twenty feet under because I felt my ears pop instantly. Coming up, I yelled to him, **"COME ON JUMP!**"

"**NO!**!"

"Come on it won't hurt! Just put your hands in front of your face at a point like I did!"

"Jerk!" he yelled right as he backed up a bit and jumped.

Noatak POV

_She made this look easy _was all I thought before I jumped. I felt my insides just shoot skyward when gravity started to take hold of my body. Crossing my arms over my chest and pointing my body was how I hit the water. My ears popped and it hurt like hell. Trying to swim upwards was difficult because I was still trying to get over the sensation of falling. When I got to the surface I thought I couldn't get enough of the fresh air. When I came to my senses I realized she was laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" I asked, offended.

"It's the way you looked when you tried to come up for air and when you got your air!" she exclaimed.

"Well I hope you've had your fun," I grunted angrily as I started towards shore. I was having a difficult time.

"Oh come on! It was a little funny," she said. She seemed to glide across the water and kept up with me very easily.

"Well it was very hard for me."

"Ok. I'm sorry that was very rude of me," she said as we got onto land.

"Thank you. You know not to sound like a creep, but when you were falling I thought you looked very pretty. I'm sorry if I sound like a creeper. You can punch me in the face if you want I don't mind."

"Oh well I'm not going to hurt you and I think that's very sweet," she said scooting over next to me.

I looked her in the eye and knew I had fallen in love.

Korra POV

As we looked into each other's eyes I could tell I'd fallen in love with him. Not sure if he felt the same way I decided to figure out the hard way. I kissed him. He pulled me closer and I could tell he felt the same way. His tongue glided across my lips, asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth in welcome and felt his tongue dance with mine. He smelled of a wonderful spice I don't think I could ever get used to. Pushing me slightly to lay me on my back and getting on top of me was exhilarating. He held my arms above my head and started to make a trail of kisses down my neck. Then I heard it… **AGAIN!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey! Sorry this is NOT a chapter but you can't blame me! I posted two chapters in ONE NIGHT! That's hard! And I'm mainly IMPROVISING! Seriously… I'm improvising everything! If any of you are wondering where I got my inspiration (which you're probably not) I say a picture on tumbler or something but it was supposed to be makorra. So if the creator of that picture is reading this…THANK YOU! Idk what I would have done if it had not been for that picture! Not a lot of people have read this so if you like it and want to share it please do! LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
